Galleon
Galleons are the large boats in Vanguard. All three crafter types play an intricate part in the creation of Galleons. Blacksmith's are responsible for crafting the Bindings, Fasteners, and Mast Mounts while the Outfitters are responsible for crafting the Sails and Riggings. The requirements for crafting Galleons by the artificer is a bit different than the other two types. Here are the requirements: *Must have access to APW (Ancient Port Warehouse) *this will provide you the ability to obtain the proper "flag" to learn how to make Prime Planks and all the Galleon items* *Must have completed the quest "Mastery of the Galleon" *Must have obtained a Galleon Recipe (comes from APW "Core" fight, or purchased from the Broker) *Must have Obtained Level 41 Carpentry (level 45 to actually get the quests) *Must have learned how to make ALL other boat types (all 3 continental styles of Sloops and Caravels) *Must have 5000 Continental Artisans Faction (for the continent you wish to learn) There are also Production Manuals that a carpenter may wish to seek out in order to speed up the grind involved in the many planks you will need to create. The Journeyman Plank Production Manual will allow you to Refine 20 Prime Planks instead of the typical 1/3/5. This is not required, but highly recommended as these ships take well over 500 Planks per ship. To learn the quests and NPC's you need to speak with for each quest (for Blacksmiths and Outfitters), follow the links below to each Continental Style Galleon . The Carpenter however must only complete the 1 quest listed below to obtain the ability to make all of the Galleon Parts. Once the quest is complete and the desired Manuals have been learned, the carpenter will have all of the recipes needed to complete all 3 styles and all figureheads. Galleons, unlike the other two boat types will require that you obtain access to APW (Ancient Port Warehouse) by being level 48 in any sphere. There are 2 reasons for this. First, you need to speak with Professor Telpon during your quest. Telpon can be found in Gnome City inside APW and cannot be accessed unless you have the key. Second reason is if you do not wish to purchase the manuals from the market (can be as high as 1pp/manual, although this is probably the cheaper route), you will need to purchase items from Professor Telpon in order to obtain the recipes yourself, as well as defeating the APW Core, which is a really hard fight. If you choose to obtain the recipes yourself, you will need to purchase a Decoder Ring (2pp/ring) and an item to allow you to download the Recipe from the Core (1pp). The downside to this option is that the Core will generate a random blueprint (can get multiples of the same one) and you will need 1 Decoder Ring for EVERY recipe you wish to obtain. So this option can be really expensive. *You must be level 45 in order to actually obtain the quest to learn the Galleons, although you can obtain the blueprints at any crafting level*. In order to obtain the Decoder Ring you must have completed all 3 styles of Caravels. Otherwise the NPC will NOT have any items showing in his inventory. This holds true only for the Decoder Ring, all players will be able to see the item needed to download the blueprints. Once you have obtained level 45 crafting and have obtained at least 1 of the 3 manuals, right-click the manual to obtain a quest. This quest is detailed below: MASTERY OF THE GALLEON 'GUIDE' Dialogue: Objectives: Speak to a Master Shipwright and gather the necessary information to begin crafting the perfect galleon. Follow their instructions and practice until a satisfactory model can be produced. Walkthrough: Locate any Shipwright and speak with them about the Galleons. They will then send you to speak with Nathaniel Hart inside the Temple of the Father in New Targonor. Nathaniel will ask you to craft him a deck section and a hull section for one of each of the three style of ships. *You may only be required to craft the ones for which you hold the plans for, this I am unsure of as I had all 3 plans when I took the quest*. Once crafted, return the items to him and he will provide you with his notes and the blueprints. He will then send you to the New Targonor Dock area to speak with Alison Mctane where you can purchase the "Assorted Galleon Materials" for 2p 50g. You can also choose to parlay for them which is a level 50 Parlay and requires 2000 Merchant Presence. Once you have the assorted galleon materials, you can attempt to craft a model galleon. It is recommended that you be around level 47 before attempting this as it is really difficult at level 45 Quests Kojani Galleon (Dark Purple, Jade Green, Light Blue, Red) Qalian Galleon (Aqua Green, Blue, Brown, Dark Red) Thestran Galleon (Brown, Dark Blue, Dark Grey, Forest Green)